grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Jammin'
Space Jammin' is the eighth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the eighth episode overall. Synopsis Grojband faces off against The Newmans in a battle of the bands. Meanwhile, some evil Space Orbs possess the bodies of The Newmans and steal Trina Riffin from them so that they can't get her lyrics. Plot Laney is sitting at the computer complaining about how The Newmans are taking the center stage at Sludge Fest. Kon tells her that it must be even worse for Corey being the one who is the most determined to be better than the Newmans. Kin says that he will be able to make him forget the whole thing with a forgetful machine that he invented. He shows the machine he's been working on and it turns out to be a rubber mallet. He explains that all he needs to do is whack Corey on the head with it and he will forget the whole thing. Laney tells him that he doesn't need to result to that but just then, Corey comes riding lawnmower into the garage making her change her mind and telling him to do it to him twice. Corey tells them that if they can't play at Sludge Fest, then they are just going to mow down the cornfield next to it and host their own music festival next to them. Trina walks into the garage and says that she's been waiting in line for Sludge Fest with Nick Mallory for over a week and that she's coming back for a bathroom break while Mina holds her place. Corey taunts her by telling that that if she leaves Nick and Mina alone together, they will fall in love. Trina imagines what it would be like if that happened and she screams in fear. Then, she immediately changes her actions and reacts ad if she doesn't care. She then tells Corey that she doesn't want his music ruining her time with Nick Mallory at Sludge Fest and she throws a wrench in the lawnmower's engine causing it to malfunction and start wildly moving out of control. The lawnmower goes over to the cornfield and starts mowing down a bunch of corn and Corey is trying to control it. He and his friends fall off of it and the lawnmower still continues to move on it's own and mow away a bunch of corn. Just then, a giant U.F.O. drops from the sky and lands on the ground in front of them and a group of Space Orbs come out of it. The first one introduces himself to be named "G'ORB" and he tells them that he accepts the battle of the bands that Grojband challenged them to. Confused, Corey asks them what he means. He tells him that he wrote a challenge for them in the corn using a lawnmower and that they accept. Corey tells them that it was accidental and he does not really want to challenge them to any battle of the bands. G'ORB taunts him by telling him that it's best that he didn't really want to challenge them because it's better to heed his human fear intimidating Corey and making him agree to having a battle of the bands with him instead. The space orbs go back go their U.F.O. and Corbey stops, turns around, and threatens to destroy their world if they lose before entering the U.F.O. and flying away. Laney freaks out about how Corey accepted that challenge because they don't even have lyrics at the same time another one of the space orbs does to G'ORB. The other space orbs tell them that in order to play music in a battle of the bands with them, they need lyrics, human bodies, and instruments. G'ORB tells them that he has the perfect idea on how to get those things and that is an abduction. Meanwhile back on earth, Laney tells Corey the top 20 reasons why the challenge is a bad idea while the space orbs abduct Kon. They imprison them in their U.F.O. and force them against his own will to tell them how his band writes music and how they can do it too. Kon refuses to do so at first, but after they point a bunch of weaponry at him, he cringes in fear and tells them the answer to everything. After that, one of the space orbs comes up with an apron on and talks about his recipe for pancakes. Corey, Kin, and Laney are walking through the cornfield and Kin suggests that they turn around to see if Kon has gone missing yet. After they turn around, they see Kon fall from the sky and land face flat on the ground. They quickly rush up to him and Corey asks if he's okay. Kon tells them that he already told the orbs everything about Trina and her diary and how they make music. The Orbs have all the information they need to know to make their own music to beat them in a battle of the bands. Nick and Mina are still waiting in line at Sludge Fest and Nick offers Mina gum. Mina takes the gum and Trina runs up and pulls her away from him getting extremely mad at her for talking to Nick thinking that she's trying to steal him from her. Mina tells Trina that she just wants to see her sister play in the show but Trina thinks she's just being selfish. The Newmans are backstage getting ready for their gig while the space orbs are above them, watching, disguised as stage lights. They decide that they can posses their bodies and use them in the battle of the bands. G'ORB jumps down and possesses Carrie and the other space orbs possess Kim, Konnie, and Lenny. G'ORB reads Carrie's mind and can tell that her sister Mina is with Trina at all times and that he can contact her so that they can get her and her lyrics. G'ORB calls Mina and she tells them where Trina is. They fly the U.F.O. over to Sludge Fest and G'ORB drops down in Carrie's body and kidnaps Trina and takes her back up into the U.F.O. with them. Trina yells down at Mina not to talk to Nick and Grojband runs up to get Trina. The space orbs tell them that they've got Trina and her diary and they fly off with them. Corey thinks that they have lost and there's no way for them to win the competition until Laney tells him that the space orbs aren't getting lyrics from Trina's diary the same way they always do. They always change her diary lyrics word for word so that she doesn't catch on to the way they steal her lyrics and so that they can make their song more original. The space orbs are going to read Trina's diary out loud in public which will not only make a horrible song, but will also send Trina into Diary Mode causing her to write better lyrics for themselves so that they can make a new song to win the battle of the bands. At the competition for Sludge Fest, G'ORB and the orbs get up on stage and he introduces his band as The Orb Experience. They take out her diary and start playing music while G'ORB reads one of Trina's diary entries out loud in front of the crowd. When Trina hears them, she becomes angry. After they sing their song, Trina goes into Diary Mode, Grojband takes her diary, and they turn her entry into lyrics for a new song. Their song wins them the competition and the space orbs leave the bodies of The Newmans making them fall asleep on the stage. The space orbs argue with each other because of them losing and they get back into the U.F.O. and fly home. Laney asks Corey if he has any ideas for his own lyrics and Corey tells a very profound moral that is so good that they could have used it for lyrics. When Corey believes that he can use his morals for lyrics and that he does not need Trina's diary, he burps in Laney's face and realizes that it was just indigestion. Corey closes the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *G'ORB *T'ORB *Z'ORB *N'ORB *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *Kate (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Allie (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes *Kin: Wow, look at that thing go. *Kon: Yeah, it's mowing down all that corn so fast. *Laney: Too bad it's not in a straight line. *Corey: Come on Lanes, it's mowing down all of the corn for us. What mower do you want? *Laney: That's a coin in the pun jar. ---- *G'ORB: Did you not fix the abduct-o circle? *Z'ORB: It was gunna cost an arm and a leg. I couldn't pay. *T'ORB: That's a quad in the pun receptacle. ---- *Trina: Did you just take gum from Nick Mallory? What else did you do? Did you take his heart and like, make it beat for you and stuff? You're stealing him from me! *Mina: I just wanted to see my sister Carrie play her show. Don't be mad at me. *Trina: An I, a my, and a me in one dialogue block. Selfish much? ---- *Carrie: Okay Newmans, are we ready to rock or are we ready to roll? *Konnie: We're both Carrie. ---- *G'ORB/Carrie: Fine, you win meat pile. Your world has a mighty champion. *Corey: Thanks. They totally know us already but I'll tell them that. *G'ORB/Carrie: Alright orbs, let's get out of here. *(The orbs leave the bodies of The Newmans) *Z'ORB: I don't suppose I need to say I told you so. *G'ORB: Oh yeah? Well, your pancakes are dry. Songs *Entry 4987 - My Secret Fear and Junk *My Secret is Out Trivia *This episode reveals that Grojband changes the words of Trina's diary around to make their lyrics so that she doesn't catch on to their recurring diary stealing trick. *This episode reveals that Carrie is Mina's sister. *This is the first episode that The Newmans appear in. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to the Looney Toons film Space Jam. *When Kon was showing Corey, Kin, and Laney what he told the Space Orbs, about Trina he was showing them pictures on a Smartphone. *The music heard when the Orbs first leave the UFO is similar to music from The X-Files. Episode Connections *The events from this episode are continued in the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2. *The U.F.O from this episode is seen again in the episode Who Are You. It is even seen in the same cornfield from this episode. **The U.F.O. is also seen again in the episode Six Strings of Evil. *There was a wicked cool transition in this episode showing blown sludge going down the screen. This transition was previously used in the episode "No Strings Attached" only it was being passed off as chocolate milk instead. Errors *There was a picture of the Newmans on the computer. The picture showed Carrie making a face where she was frowning and holding a microphone. Kim, Konnie, and Lenny were playing their instruments. In the next frame, the picture on the screen showed Carrie smiling and she had her hands on her hips. Kim, Konnie, and Lenny didn't have their instruments and they were in the same position as Carrie. * Due to an audio error, when G'ORB introduced himself saying "I am G'ORB," he sounded like he said "I am C'ORB." This is the only time his name was mentioned in this episode which can be very misleading. *Carrie came down on the ladder and stole Trina. Mina told Corey that Carrie stole Trina and flew away, however, immediately after she said that, Carrie was seen hovering above them, meaning that she didn't fly away. *After the Space Orbs left in their Spaceship, the entire concert around Grojband disappeared. Gallery Pictures Space Jammin'.1.jpg Space Jammin'.2.jpg Space Jammin'.3.jpg Space Jammin'.4.jpg Space Jammin'.5.jpg Space Jammin'.6.jpg Space Jammin.6.jpg Space Jammin.7.jpg Space Jammin.8.jpg Space Jammin.9.jpg Space Jammin.10.jpg Space Jammin.11.jpg Space Jammin.12.jpg Space Jammin.13.jpg Space Jammin.15.jpg Space Jammin.17.jpg Space Jammin.18.jpg Space Jammin.19.jpg Space Jammin.20.jpg Space Jammin.21.jpg Space Jammin.22.jpg Space Jammin.23.jpg Space Jammin.24.jpg Space Jammin.25.jpg Space Jammin.26.jpg Space Jammin.27.jpg Space Jammin.28.jpg Space Jammin.29.jpg Space Jammin.30.jpg Space Jammin.31.jpg Space Jammin.32.jpg The motor gets started.jpg Trina opens the cargo hold.jpg Trina tosses the wrench into the engine.jpg The engine goes nuts.jpg The corn plow goes haywire.jpg They blast off in flames.jpg Trina likes sabotage.jpg The band goes crazy on the cornfield.jpg They fall on the cornplow.jpg The corn plow goes eveywhere.jpg It's not in a straight line.jpg That's a coin in the pun jar.jpg Pun jar.jpg I wonder what the field looks like from outer space.jpg A giant spaceship lands.jpg It's a giant spaceship.jpg It's happening!.jpg The orbs appear.jpg Space Orbs.jpg Corey say whaaaaat?.jpg G'ORB talks to Corey.jpg Meadows.jpg Screen of earth.jpg Corey is in deep question of G'ORB.jpg G'ORB sees.jpg G'ORB is a giant ball.jpg G'ORB intimidates Corey.jpg Corey rattles his fist at G'ORB.jpg G'ORB the orb.jpg Corey ain't smiling.jpg The orbs head back into the U.F.O..jpg G'ORB finishes it off and leaves.jpg G'ORB threatens to destroy their world.jpg The steel door closes.jpg The U.F.O. Blasts off.jpg Laney stares off into space p.jpg T'ORB flaxes.jpg Z'ORB flaxes.jpg N'ORB flaxes.jpg T'ORB flaxes again.jpg Z'ORB flaxes again.jpg G'ORB flaxes.jpg It's abduction time.jpg Prancing through the meadows.jpg Kon prancing.jpg Kon getting abducted.jpg Z'ORB forgot to fix the abducto circle.jpg Z'ORB can't pay an arm and a leg.jpg That's a quaking in the pun receptacle.jpg Pun Receptacle.jpg G'ORB goes gets the ladder.jpg KEITD.jpg Kon in the torture chamber.jpg G'ORB T'ORB and N'ORB torture Kon.jpg FACE THE PROBE!!!.jpg You'll never break me!.jpg The weapons point at Kon.jpg Kon is in fear of the probe.jpg Z'ORB found his mixer.jpg Z'ORB kills the mood.jpg Pancakes come from outer space.jpg Corey, Kin, Laney walking in the cornfield.jpg They haven't spun around to see if Kon was missing yet.jpg They turn around to see Kon.jpg Kon is falling from the sky.jpg Kon plops on the ground.jpg GRUOK?.jpg The orbs were really nice.jpg The three of them are relieved.jpg Kon flips open the cap in his big large bass mouth.jpg Do'h crooked cucumbers MR. GRUMPY AND HOMER SIMPSON CROSSOVER MASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg We need to find Trina before they do or earth is Gonzo!.jpg To Sludgefest!.jpg Sludge Transition!.jpg Nick offers Mina gum.jpg Trina pulls Mina away.jpg Trina ain't to grin worthy of what Mina just did.jpg YOU'RE STEALING HIM FROM ME!!!.jpg Oh Mina ... Poor, poor Mina.jpg An 'I', a 'my', and a 'me' in one dialogue block. Selfish much?.jpg The Newmans in Space Jammin'.png I think we're ready to roll Carrie.jpg The Newmans Backstage.jpg Konnie talking to Carrie.jpg The orbs watch from the spotlights.jpg G'ORB jumps out.jpg T'ORB, Z'ORB, and N'ORB follow.jpg The Newmans getting ready.jpg Bong for Carrie.jpg Bong for the Newms.jpg Evil possessed Carrie.jpg Carrie and Konnie are possessed.jpg Carrie, Konnie, and Lenny.jpg Possessed Newms.jpg The Newmans possessed by The Orb Expereiperience.jpg Carrie on the phone.jpg Trina and Nick are waiting for each other.jpg Mina gets a message on her phone.jpg Mina on the phone.jpg Carrie or (G'ORB) screams "success!".jpg The U.F.O. Comes.jpg Carrie drops from the U.F.O..jpg Carrie grabs Trina.jpg Space Yoink!.jpg Spooked Core and Meen.jpg Source of human lyrics.png Panic with Corey.jpg Orbounce.jpg Mina and Nick.jpg G'ORB feels bad as Carrie.jpg The orbs escaping the Newmans.jpg The orbs escaped the Newmans.jpg Orbs go bye bye.jpg Mina! Don't talk to Nick!.jpg The band zips up to Mina.jpg Mina and Corey talking with each other.jpg The giant space ship.jpg Disgusting human meat shells.jpg Carrie, Lenny, G'ORB, and N'ORB.jpg I've got the diary!!!.jpg Corey is mad at the orbs.jpg Laney looks weird.jpg Their lyrics will be so dry, they'll shred the roves of their mouths.jpg Corey has yet another crazy plan that just might work.jpg The stage is set at Sludgefest.jpg Trina has come back from her alien prison.jpg There were pancakes.jpg Welcome to our battle inferior beings.jpg We are the orb experience.jpg Now prepare for a song that will doom your world.jpg I call it "Entry 4887: My Secret Fear and Junk".jpg G'ORB possessed Carrie with a diary.jpg Konnie tapping the drumsticks.jpg Konnie (T'ORB) playing the drums.jpg Carrie sings directly from Trina's diary.jpg They sing E4987:MSFAJ.jpg In one ear, and out the other.jpg Gifs The Orb Expereince Possessing The Newmans.gif Possessed Newmans.gif The Orb Experience Leaving The Newmans.gif See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1